Ghost Cannon
including the Ghost Armor |Damage? = 4 |Range? = 3 |Accuracy? = 2 |Agility? = 2 |Clip Size? = 4 |Firing Type? = Single Shot |Type of Gun? = Explosive Weapon|currency = Paid}} The Ghost Cannon is an Explosives weapon that was introduced in the Spooky Nights (Update) and can be purchased in the Ghost Pack for . Overview It shares some of the traits of the Thumper; however, this weapon is considered to be much heavier to use. The cannon uses what looks like the traditional cannon ball, with special ability to explode on impact. Almost similar to the traditional cannon ball: without sufficient fire powder (which in this case, small explosion chamber for this weapon), the cannon ball will be shot but will drop drastically depending on the distance and the angle of aiming. To compensate for its heavy arc, each shot deals massive damage; even higher than a single shot from Thumper and Dragon's Breath Cannon. Apart from that, it contains 4 cannon balls when fully loaded. The reloading mechanism is very efficient; almost like the classic Shotgun, you can reload one and shoot amidst reloading when you need to. Strategy When used for mid range, make sure to remember it drops down below your cross hair. While Run And Gun seems promising due to this weapon acting like a Rocket Launcher, it can result a quick and swift auto kill upon yourself. This can be prevented with some extra health boosting gears, especially the ones that provide extra protection against explosives. If you're up to Camping strategy, be sure to react quickly whenever there's an enemy breaching your camping spot. Besides that, experiment which angle is the best to get those moving targets, and aim high! Be careful if you're behind a wall or cover, if you press the fire button and shot the wall/cover you're at, it is easy to auto kill yourself. Thus, like previously said, equip the appropriate gears for this. It is highly recommended to aim your weapon a slightly higher, depending on the distance, as this weapon has the lowest arc of all. The longer the distance, the higher you must aim. Exploit this to hit enemies behind covers! Additionally, to survive, a player requires at least both 20% extra health AND 10% resistance against explosions, with ALL skill perks bought (mainly the extra health and the Extra Reduce Damage by Explosives skill perks). Analysis 'Advantages' * Excellent Damage. * Decent Range and Accuracy. * Efficient reloading mechanism. * If used with the Ghost Armor, the user will gain more agility and reload speed. 'Disdadvantages' *Arc down very low. *The cannon balls have travel time before hitting on something/surface. *The fire rate is not rapid nor fast. *Can be nerfed by explosive-resistance armors. * It is very easy to auto kill if no appropriate gear is present. * No auto-aim. Gallery Ghost armor.PNG|Front view of the weapon. IMG_1866.PNG|The skull behind the weapon. IMG 1858.PNG|The armor and the weapon from the bundle as featured. Trivia *It has the same stats as the Thumper, the Siege Cannon, Dual Stake Launcher (which was also featured in the Spooky Nights (Update) and the Rainbow's End. *The damage is among the highest in the game: even more lethal than the Thumper, thus making this the highest damage-dealing weapon in its category. **Even with 36% extra health from gears and both said skill perks, without (at least) the 10% extra explosion resistance: The player will die upon direct impact. *Upon reloading and firing the cannon, sometimes a chuckle of a sinister pirate can be heard! See Also *Ghost Armor Category:Weapons Category:Explosive Weapons Category:Explosives Category:Rocket Weapons Category:Paid Weapons